


Morning, baby boy.

by euthanasia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, What am I doing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euthanasia/pseuds/euthanasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan and Seungcheol give Jisoo a little treat when he wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning, baby boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of got hung up on this pairing, Jesus. Read my first Jeonghan/Jisoo/Seungcheol shot, [what to expect](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5601925).

"Hello?" Jisoo mutters, blindly searching for someone- _anyone_ , in his room. The cuffs feel painful around his wrists as he tugs on it and the blindfold around his eyes prevented him from seeing where he is, probably still in his room.

He hears the door creak open and his heart races, _what if someone kidnapped him?_ He panics, tugging on the handcuffs even more.

"Relax, Jisoo." a hand stops on his chest and he jerks in surprise, he realizes two things; he's naked, and Jeonghan is in the room with him. 

"Hyung, what- who-" Jisoo mutters, utterly confused.

"Shh," he feels Jeonghan press a finger to his lips, "relax, okay? I'm here, we're here." Jeonghan reassures and runs a hand over Jisoo's chest.

Jisoo's eyebrows furrow at the 'we'. Who else was there? Jisoo gasps when Jeonghan takes a nipple between his fingers, twirling and pulling and pinching.

"H-Hyung, stop- please, wha-" Jisoo breathes, tugging at his bonds even more and tries to push away from his hyung. 

He feels another pair of hands around his thighs and his breathe catches in his throat. Jeonghan sucks on his nipples and Jisoo fucking _keens_ , Jeonghan laughs and takes a nipple between his teeth, biting gently. Jisoo tries to push away but he can't really do much when he's handcuffed and blindfolded.

"Calm down, Jisoo." one of them say, "calm down." 

"S-Seungcheol hyung," Jisoo breathes out as he feels him caressing the skin of his thighs, Jisoo's mind goes fuzzy and he can't think straight. He feels tears dampening the piece of cloth around his eyes and a sob escapes his lips.

"Baby," he feels Jeonghan pull away, "shh, it's okay, I'm here, we're here. We'll make you feel good, okay?"

Jisoo is surprised at the sudden gentleness, he feels Jeonghan cup his cheeks. Jisoo nods and Jeonghan kisses him gently. Jeonghan runs his tongue over his bottom lip and Jisoo opens up for him. Jeonghan slips his tongue inside and explores the depth of his mouth. Jeonghan's tongue massages his own and Jisoo pulls away for oxygen. Jisoo pants as he feels Seungcheol nip on the inside of his thighs, leaving purple and red bruises on his skin.

Seungcheol places his hands over Jisoo's hip and blows cool air on Jisoo's hard cock, Jisoo gasps and Jeonghan sucks bruises on his neck. Seungcheol licks the tip of Jisoo's cock and sucks, tasting pre- come. Jisoo mewls as he feels his dick being engulfed in wet heat, it takes all of his willpower not to thrust into his hyung's mouth. Seungcheol deepthroats the boy, feeling the head of his cock in his throat. He hollows his cheeks and sucks, the boy above him cries out and tugs on his cuffs.

"Hyung- Seungcheol hyung," he moans. He feels Seungcheol bob his head on his dick and he whimpers in pleasure. 

Jeonghan's sucking lovebites on his chest now, littering purple and red bruises on his milky white skin. He sucks on his nipple and twirls the other around his fingers. Jisoo mewls at the stimulation.

He feels a knot on the pit of his stomach, Seungcheol senses his orgasm and pulls away.

"No, hyung- no, please," he begs, tugging on his cuffs and the metal clinks together.

"Shh, it's okay, baby," Jeonghan purrs on his ear and both of his hyungs pull away, Jisoo whimpers at not feeling any contact but soon enough his dick is suddenly enveloped in a tight heat. 

"A-Ah, hyung," Jisoo cries out, "tight- so tight,"

Once Jeonghan feels adjusted enough, he starts moving, bouncing up and down on Jisoo's hard cock and all Jisoo can do is moan and take all the pleasure in. Seungcheol nibbles on his earlobe and whispers dirty nothings on his ear.

"Feel good, Jisoo-ah?" he whispers, "You look so good like this, wish I could take a picture."

Jisoo cries out, feeling Jeonghan clench around him. Jeonghan moves his hips in circles, still bouncing on his dick. Jeonghan leans forward and presses his hands on Jisoo's flushed chest. The whole new angle makes Jisoo's dick hit Jeonghan's prostate and the sounds that Jeonghan makes is music to Jisoo's ears.

Jeonghan mewls, "You feel so good- ah, so, so good."

Jisoo ruts his hips upward and he feels the knot on the pit of his stomach, his moans get louder and Seungcheol takes his hand in his, the gesture a sharp contrast to the extreme pleasure he's feeling.

"C-Close, hyung please, let me come, please, please," he pleads, in the brink of an orgasm.

Jeonghan leans down to kiss him, "Such a good boy, asking for permission, go ahead, come, baby boy"

Jisoo comes with his back arched and a loud scream erupting from his throat. Waves of pleasure course through his body and Jeonghan comes right after him, white hot ribbons on Jisoo's stomach.

Jisoo pants as he feels his hyung get off him to grab a tissue and wipe the mess on stomach. When Jisoo was calm enough, he feels a hand wrap around his limp cock and he whimpers in the sensitivity.

"You know we're not done yet, right baby boy?" Seungcheol growls in his ear. He had almost forgotten about him while Jeonghan was busy bouncing on his dick.

Jisoo gulps as he hears shuffling on the bed, he feels cool fingers teasing on the rim of his hole and he has a hard time relaxing.

"Tell me if it hurts, okay, baby?" Seungheol presses a gentle kiss on his forehead and Seungcheol enters one finger, Jisoo moans and clenches on his finger.

"Fuck, you're so tight baby," Seungcheol growls, pushing his finger in knuckle- deep. He presses the tip of his fingers on his prostate and adds another finger, curling it upwards.

Jisoo moans and arches his back, Seungcheol looks up at him and he has never seen anything so _fucking beautiful_ , he feels his cock growing even harder. Seungcheol adds another finger, pumping his fingers in and out while stretching the boy.

Seungcheol pulls out, "Ready, baby boy?" 

Jisoo nods feverishly, breathing heavily. Seungcheol aligns the tip of his cock on Jisoo's hole and pushes in slowly. Tears slip on Jisoo's cheeks, groaning from the pain.

"Hey, hey," Jeonghan holds his hand, "it's okay, baby, I'm here. It will be over soon." he presses a gentle kiss on Jeonghan's lips and Jisoo tries hardest to kiss back.

Seungcheol continues to enter inside Jisoo and once the eldest is already pushed to the brim, Jisoo nods, a sign that he's ready. Seungcheol pulls out almost all the way and snaps his hips back, hitting Jisoo's prostate. Seungcheol thrusts slowly, teasing Jisoo.

"Please, please, hyung, faster," he pleads, his hand still clutching Jeonghan's.

He practically hears Seungcheol smirk, "Beg for it, baby boy."

Jisoo cries out in frustration, "Please, hyung, please, fuck me, fuck me hard, I need you to fuck me _please_ ,"

" _Jesus_ ," Seungcheol grunts and complies to the boy's wishes. He rams Jisoo into the mattress, hitting his prostate and Jisoo arches his back, drowning in pleasure.

"Seungcheol's right, baby," Jeonghan whispers in his ear, "you look so fucking good." 

Jisoo screams, Seungcheol keeps his animalistic pace, Jisoo clenches around Seungcheol and the eldest hisses.

"Baby, I'm coming," he rasps, holding on to Jisoo's hips.

"Jeonghan- Jeonghan hyung, touch me, p-please, I need to come." he gasps, feeling another orgasm.

"No, baby, you're gonna come like this, okay? You're gonna come with Seungcheol fucking you like this," Jeonghan's tone was more of a command, so Jisoo nods.

Seungcheol loses his pace, going impossibly faster and suddenly Seungcheol's coming inside Jisoo. Jisoo keens at the feeling of Seungcheol filling him up and he comes, arching his back and screaming a mixture of curse words and Seungcheol and Jeonghan's name.

Seungcheol pulls out of Jisoo, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. Jisoo kisses back weakly, still breathing hard from the shocking orgasm he just had.

He feels Jeonghan reaching behind him to unlock the cuffs, and Jeonghan slips off his blindfold. Jisoo scrunches his eyes, surprised from the sudden brightness. Seungcheol grabs another tissue to clean Jisoo up, and Jisoo flushes, his chest and the tips of his ear turning pink.

Jeonghan wraps his arms around his waist, "You okay?"

Jisoo nods, "Yes," 

"So proud of you, baby boy." Jeonghan kisses his cheeks while Seungcheol runs a hand through his hair. Jisoo flushes even harder, too overwhelmed from all the attention.

"I love you." Seungcheol presses a kiss on his forehead.

"We love you so much, baby." Jeonghan nuzzles his face on Jisoo's neck.

"I-I love you guys, too." he mumbles, wallowing in the warmth of his hyungs.


End file.
